


Waffles

by SuperBatgirl



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: I love timkonsteph, Multi, Waffles, and Steph isnt good at remembering things, cause you know, pure fluff, they are just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: Stephanie loves lazy days, and waffles, and her boyfriends, but mostly waffles.





	Waffles

Stephanie loved lazy days. She loved when the sun rose on a Saturday morning and flooded her Wayne Manor room with light. She loved rolling over and snuggling up in her covers. What she didn't love was when her boyfriend sneaked in through her door at the manor and jumped onto her bed, almost throwing her off the side.

"Timm.." She moaned, pulling the covers up to cover her face. She felt Tim lie down next to her and laugh, making the bed shake. "Tim stop it, it's not funny," she groaned, he laughed even more. She felt a smile twitching at her lips as she let Tim pull the covers off her face. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light, and then focused on Tim's face, hovering above her own, his blue eyes reflecting her. She could tell he hadn't brushed his hair as it was hanging around his face in loose pigtails that Cass had put in the night before. Steph let out a small laugh at the realisation that his Bed Head is almost as dishevelled as his everyday hair.

"Alfred made waffles," he said, moving a strand of golden hair out of Steph's face. At this new information, she lightly shoved Tim off her and onto his back and got out of her bed in one swift motion. Sure enough, as she stood up she smelt the warm aroma of her favourite breakfast, smelling just as good as always. Quickly, she moved around her room, redoing her hair, putting on a jumper and some socks before running down the hall. She heard Tim running behind her, moving just as fast as her, both of them racing to get the first plate of Alfred's ever so famous waffles.

Steph was the first to make it to the kitchen, where Alfred was placing a plate of waffles on the table while Dick talked to him. Steph leapt through the door, reaching her hands out to grab the first waffle. The waffle on top on the pile, sitting there, beckoning her towards itself. But she wasn't quick enough and Dick placed the whole thing in his mouth, making eye contact with Steph as he chewed.

"Master Dick, if you eat like that I might as well make miniature waffles. Miss Stephanie the syrup is on the table and I trust you know where to find the plates," Alfred said as he placed more mixture onto the waffle iron.

As Dick struggled to chew the whole waffle Steph grabbed a plate and sat opposite him on the counter. She took two golden waffles and reached across the table to get the syrup. But when she looked at her plate one of her waffles was gone. Stolen. She looked around herself frantically until her eyes rested on the figure of Tim, taking bites out of the waffle and smiling at her. She scrunched her nose in fake disgust before grabbing another waffle and gesturing for him to join her and Dick. She let the syrup pour on as Dick finally finished his waffle.

"Why're you two so happy then?" he asked reaching for another waffle as Alfred brought over another batch.

"Kon's coming over today," Tim explained in between bites.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot," Steph exclaimed with a mouth full of waffles.

"Do not speak with your mouth full Miss Stephanie," Alfred said without turning around.

Dick raised his eyebrows at her as he took a bite of his waffle and Tim looked her as if she had just stabbed him.

"How could you forget, we haven't seen him in weeks?" He said.

"I forgot and you know how Saturdays are,"

"Alright but don't tell Kon that you forgot,"

"Don't tell Kon you forgot what?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

All three of them turned their heads to see Kon, leaning against the door frame with his sunglasses half way down his nose as he looked at them all.

"Kon!" Steph and Tim shouted at the same time, fumbling off their seats and racing towards their boyfriend. Steph threw her arms around his neck forcing him to step back for balance, and when Tim did the same he almost toppled over. Steph felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her against him. As she breathed she smelling his cologne and the smell of Kansas farms and days of being in the sun. She felt his breath against her skin as he said hi to them both. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this close to Kon.

"We missed you," she breathed into his leather jacket.

"She's right about that," Tim said.

As Steph and Tim let go of Kon he joined Dick at the table, taking a waffle as Dick said hi. As the morning went on more of the family joined them in their breakfast chat. Bruce came and went, taking a waffle and a cup of coffee each time. Tim made his morning black coffee. Duke joined the table and began to talk with Kon about how weird the family is, in which Steph gave her own weird experiences with the many Bats. Cass came in to redo Tim's hair and grab a waffle before walking off again. By the time everyone in the household had eaten there was one lone waffle let on the plate. Steph exchanged glances with Kon and Tim, each of them knew what was about to happen. Slowly Dick got up from his seat and backed away, gesturing for Duke to follow him. As the two boys moved away Steph, Tim and Kon threw their hands, grabbing for the waffle. The first to touch it was Tim before Steph elbowed him in the ribs and took it. She leapt out her seat and ran out the kitchen leaving Kon and Tim in her dust. She heard a faint, "That's unfair!" before Kon flew in front of her, taking the waffle from her hands.

Eventually, they all ended back in the kitchen, play fighting over the last waffle. As Kon held it in the air, taunting Steph and Tim, a black haired menace walked past the three of them and snatched it from Kon's hands. Taking a bite before walking back out the room.

"Jason!" the three of them shouted.


End file.
